<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不朽飞升(Immortality) by NetherseaHermit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080540">不朽飞升(Immortality)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit'>NetherseaHermit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第十章，前篇请参见合集</p><p>*灵魂大师视角，一个由济世的执念扭曲成的黑暗的野心</p><p>*有轻微洗白倾向（事实上整个系列都有……）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不朽飞升(Immortality)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第十章，前篇请参见合集</p><p>*灵魂大师视角，一个由济世的执念扭曲成的黑暗的野心</p><p>*有轻微洗白倾向（事实上整个系列都有……）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“大，大师，连上这个装置，就真的能抵御瘟疫了吗？”虫子坐在椅子上，战战兢兢地问到。<br/>
索罗马斯塔轻轻的笑了一下，安慰道：“当然了，我们一旦成功，就再也没有思想的瘟疫能征服我们。”<br/>
管道连接完毕，能源充足，法术扭曲者的核心跃动着苍白的光芒。准备完成。<br/>
索罗马斯塔蹲了下来，以让自己平视坐在椅子上的虫子，说：“孩子，你叫什么名字？”<br/>
“拉克。”<br/>
“嗯，拉克，你的牺牲不会毫无价值的。”<br/>
“等等，大师，这话是什么意——啊！！！”还没问完，疑惑的声音变成了一声高亢的尖叫，灵魂的能量顺着管道经过法术扭曲者的提炼注入到琉璃器皿中，不安分地打转。虫子已经低下头来，失去了生命的迹象。<br/>
“愿上天祝福你，我的孩子。<br/>
数个月的试验已让灵魂圣所抽取灵魂的技术变得炉火纯青，然而，想要彻底抵抗瘟疫，他们卡在了最后的一步：融合。无数的先驱自告奋勇，为了伟大的进化献出了自己宝贵的生命，炽热的灵魂能量吞噬了他们的身形，把曾经的智者变成了愚蠢与错误。每当这个时候，索罗马斯塔都会默默地从殿堂名单中划去一个名字。没有什么比这更让人痛心的了。但是，如果他的计划能够实现，这样的境况就可以得到大幅改善。不知道这事进行得怎么样了…<br/>
一阵敲门声打破了索罗马斯塔的思索。来者是瓦瑞尔，他最忠心的信徒与最可靠的助手。他走上前来，鞠了一躬，说到：“索罗马斯塔大师，虫我们给你抓来了。”<br/>
“太好了，带我去见他。”索罗马斯塔没有预想到会进展得这么快，他跟着瓦瑞尔来到了顶层的房间。<br/>
刚开门，一阵咒骂声就传了过来：“不知天高地厚的小崽子，快放开我！小心我把你们烧得连骨头渣都不剩！”<br/>
“消停点吧，老家伙。”瓦瑞尔对他说道，“还不快参见索罗马斯塔大师。”<br/>
老蜗牛转了过来，眼里充满了不屑：“哼，你就是这里的头子吗？你最好给我个合适的理由让我不打爆你的头！”<br/>
“苍古萨满，久仰大名。”索罗马斯塔坐在了对面的椅子上，说，“鄙人听闻您对灵魂法术颇有造诣，而今瘟疫横行，哀鸿遍野，唯强大之灵魂可抵御感染，希望你能不吝赐教。”<br/>
“自以为是的蠢货！”显然老蜗牛并没有因他恭敬的语气而缓和半分，“你真以为灵魂力量是随随便便就可以用的吗？我告诉你，像你们这样的货色，根本无法领会到它的奥义！我不可能把我的学识传给你的！”<br/>
老蜗牛的身体周围聚集起苍白的光芒，然后一瞬间，法术的爆炸发出沉闷的重响，索罗马斯塔赶忙起身，他刚刚坐着的椅子被掀翻在地。然而，老蜗牛却对这本该摧毁这个房间的爆破只造成了这一点威力感到十分困惑，当他看到白色的光束顺着他身上的管道涌入法术扭曲者时，他瞬间明白了，变得怒不可遏。<br/>
“不愧是苍古萨满，在法术扭曲者的作用下还能造成如此破坏，厉害啊厉害。”索罗马斯塔拍手说道，“不过，您应该也看到了，您是逃不出去的。而如果我们能合作，我相信对双方来说都会大有益处。”<br/>
索罗马斯塔话音未落，老蜗牛就破口大骂：“你们这群扭曲术法、窃取魔力的败类！你们这样是在自取灭亡！我苍古就是死，也不会和你们同流合污！”<br/>
“这么说，您是真的不会配合了？”索罗马斯塔摇了摇头，“唉，真可惜啊，苍古萨满，比起那些只关心钱的蠢货，你的能力足以让你有精英的资格，你本来可以我新时代的见证者的。”<br/>
“我对你要建立的新时代没有兴趣，更不会帮你！”<br/>
“但是，你知道，我其实并不需要你开口的。”索罗马斯塔走近，用前肢挑起了老蜗牛的下巴，“只不过，这个过程可就不好受了。”<br/>
索罗马斯塔示意瓦瑞尔打开法术扭曲者的开关，刹那间，苍白的光芒从老蜗牛身上涌出，照亮了整个房间。索罗马斯塔这辈子从没看到过如此强的灵魂能量。它们顺着管道进入装置内，逐渐凝结成了一个核心。荒芜俯冲。<br/>
“妄自尊大的凡辈…时阴大人…会审判你们的…”说完，老蜗牛就垂下了头，眼神逐渐黯淡。<br/>
“大师，怎么处置他？”瓦瑞尔问到。<br/>
“留着吧，这老东西，这样都能不死，以后说不定还用得上。你给我负责把他安顿好。”<br/>
等瓦瑞尔出去了，索罗马斯塔转过头来，端详着这纯粹的法术结晶。蜗牛一族对魔法的研究果然名不虚传，当他们只能通过扭曲法术才能施放魂力球时，他们已经掌握了与这种原生力量融合的方式。索罗马斯塔迫不及待地打开装置，把结晶吸收，灵魂的浪潮涌入他的身体，他活了这么久，第一次感到真正的力量，随之而来的还有大量的学识，他的心中奔涌出一股狂喜，他能感觉到，不仅驱散瘟疫的目标即将实现，就连能永生的渴望也近在咫尺。<br/>
“大师，大事不好了！”一位信徒冲了进来，上气不接上气地说。<br/>
“放轻松，孩子。发生什么了？”<br/>
“贾维斯队长，他，他，攻过来了！”<br/>
该死，竟然来真的。索罗马斯塔从窗外看去，看到首都的守卫部队整齐划一地向着灵魂圣所冲锋，而他的老朋友贾维斯就在最前线。圣所的人员也开始了反攻，尽管他们都是数一数二的法师，但在军队的进攻下还是节节败退。在部队遥远的后方，闪耀着一个肥胖到晃眼睛的身影，他全身散发的金光不仅没有掩盖他的愚蠢，反而大张旗鼓地把这股蠢气暴露无遗。<br/>
唉，凡西谢尔那头蠢肥波，还真把自己当做唯一真实的光了。之前国王还在的时候，索罗马斯塔还敬他三分，但现在，凡西谢尔自立为王，圣巢基本上就指望不住了。唉，老国王啊，他去哪了？难道是抛下他的子民自己跑路了吗？不，不会的。尽管索罗马斯塔对国王禁止他研究的事耿耿于怀，但他不得不承认，他是位贤明的君主。只可惜，老国王并不懂得牺牲，总是想要保全所有人。然而有时候，就必须让一部分稍微低等一些的虫去死，保存精英阶层的实力，才能把文明延续下去。但显然，老国王并不明白这一点，于是就造成了现在这个结果：凡西谢尔这种货色也能在这耀武扬威。拥护他的那群贵族也在后方远远地观望，脸上的神情就像是在观看一场比赛一样。在他们看来，只有自己吉欧才是最重要的，简直腐败到令虫发指。<br/>
是时候去见见自己的老朋友了，顺便测试一下新获得的能力。在他那位信徒震惊的目光中，索罗马斯塔纵身一跃，撞碎了高塔的玻璃，落了下去。灵魂的火花在他掌间翻腾，他一拳砸在地上，掀起了苍白的焰浪。周围的泪城守卫被砸得七零八落，倒在地上，破碎的地板扬起了滚滚的尘埃。<br/>
“大师，你来了！”他身后的法师们喊到。<br/>
“是的，朋友们。让我们在此一同奋战，扫除腐朽的政权，建立崭新的时代！”<br/>
在他的鼓舞下，法师们都振奋了起来，一时间，数不清的魂力球朝着军队飞过去。<br/>
“形势不利，回营整队，撤！”贾维斯厚重的声音隔着细雨传来。<br/>
“你们回来干什么？还不快快给我把他逮捕了！”凡西谢尔刺耳的声音隔着老远也听得到。<br/>
在混战中，一个健硕的身影从细雨中出现了。索罗马斯塔看着这个熟悉的身形，说：“别来无恙啊，贾维斯。”<br/>
贾维斯没有说话，只是默默地举起他的骨钉。时隔这么久，他的武艺仍然数一数二，要是以前，索罗马斯塔肯定打不过他。但现在，有了强大的灵魂之力，尽管贾维斯用他的盾牌巧妙地格挡了诸多法术，但最终索罗马斯塔还是把他制服了。<br/>
贾维斯微微一笑：“还是这么一根筋啊，老朋友。目的达到了。”索罗马斯塔环顾自周，才发现军队已经撤离了战场，一些法师在追击的路上被投掷钉矛击中毙命，幸存的法师则聚集在他周围。<br/>
“唉，你果然还是善于兵法。但你猜怎么？我要你就够了。”索罗马斯塔又转头对着周围的虫说，“带他回圣所。”<br/>
“大师，你没事吧？”刚回到圣所，瓦瑞尔就赶忙出来迎接。<br/>
“别担心，军队暂时撤退了，但要不了多久就会卷土重来。我需要你帮忙部署一下防卫工作，在此之间，我需要和贾维斯好好谈谈。”<br/>
“遵命！”<br/>
索罗马斯塔把贾维斯带到了顶层房间，把装置连好，这样一来就连贾维斯这样的壮汉也无法挣脱。不过也许没必要，因为他看上去根本没打算反抗。<br/>
“老实说，你砸下来的时候真的把我惊到了，我本以为我清楚你的底子，但没想到你突然就得到了这么一个能力。我们这边部队有点慌乱，你们那边又士气大涨，所以我才下令撤退。等整顿完成，再加上我在你手上，他们一定会更加凶猛地进攻，到时候你就不一定抵挡得了了。”贾维斯被绑在椅子上还不紧不慢地叙述道。<br/>
“你还是那么狡猾。”索罗马斯塔轻轻笑了一声，“不过真没想到，现在你竟然会为凡西谢尔那个蠢货卖命。”<br/>
“这不光是他的指令，也是我自己的意愿。要是国王陛下还在，他绝不会容许你这样的做法的。”<br/>
“我哪样的做法？我所做的着一切都是为了在瘟疫中保全我们的文明！难道你还不明白吗？任由凡西谢尔胡作非为，圣巢迟早要毁在他手上！”<br/>
“当然明白了，所以我本来打算把你摆平了就回头把他推翻。”<br/>
“哼，小算盘打得挺好。但是，我不明白你为什么也要反对我的研究？我们成功了，就可以把王国从瘟疫的魔爪中拯救出来！”<br/>
“没有民众的王国，何谈王国？”<br/>
“那也比全都死绝了要好！”<br/>
短暂地爆发后，是长久的沉默。双方似乎都在考虑对方的说辞，但最终还是坚持了自己的想法。<br/>
索罗马斯塔率先打破了寂静：“所以，就这样了？真的不考虑合作吗？我们可以一同见证崭新的时代，我们甚至可以永生！”<br/>
贾维斯坚定地摇了摇头：“我想国王陛下也跟你说过，永恒不代表永生，真正的永恒是在生命轮回中不断前进。你已经在这条路上迷失太远了，我的老朋友。”<br/>
索罗马斯塔叹了口气，把手放到了法术扭曲者的开关上，说：“果然我无法说动你这死脑筋。你知道吗，虽然你整顿军队再次进攻的策略看上去天衣无缝，但你算错了一件事：你会为我击退他们。”<br/>
“你这话是什么意思？”索罗马斯塔非常享受看到贾维斯一向处变不惊的脸上露出了慌乱的神情。<br/>
“我的意思就是，就这么把你杀了，就白白浪费了你的才华，不如我们…”说着，索罗马斯塔启动了装置。<br/>
贾维斯的灵魂从肉体中被抽离，但他一声不吭，就这样静静地承受着意识的破碎。索罗马斯塔对着刚收集到灵魂的琉璃器皿吹了一口气，说：“再见了，老朋友。”<br/>
索罗马斯塔把瓦瑞尔唤了进来，站在了灵魂融合机的平台上，这个曾经让无数智者陨落的平台。虽然说刚得到蜗牛学识就拿他最忠实的副手做实验未免操之过急，但眼下的情况已经不允许他们慢工出细活了。索罗马斯塔强压住内心的紧张，挤出了一丝宽慰的笑容。<br/>
“你会没事的，我的朋友。”索罗马斯塔安慰瓦瑞尔说。<br/>
瓦瑞尔的回答十分坚定：“在下为了大业而献身，虽死犹荣。”<br/>
管道铺设完毕，一边连着瓦瑞尔的身体，另一边连接着贾维斯的灵魂。经过了改进的法术扭曲者开始运转，发出一阵耀眼的强光。<br/>
强光散去后，索罗马斯塔可以看到瓦瑞尔仍然好端端地站在平台上，有些难以置信地看着自己，仿佛在适应这崭新的能量。成功了！终于成功了！无数日夜的辛劳，无数生命的牺牲，终于换来了这伟大进化之法！<br/>
索罗马斯塔对着旁边的记录员嘱咐道：“悼念为探索献出生命的人吧，是他们的成就让我们进化。不会再有思想的瘟疫能征服我们。”<br/>
“感觉怎么样，我的朋友？”索罗马斯塔对着瓦瑞尔问道。<br/>
“大师，这感觉…有些奇怪。有一些不属于我的记忆在我脑中盘旋，但我能应付它们。”瓦瑞尔有些迷茫，但很快恢复了往日情态。<br/>
索罗马斯塔微笑着说：“那就好。这把精炼骨钉，可以让你在攻击时运用灵魂之力，重量对你来说应该也合适，来，试着用一下。”<br/>
瓦瑞尔接过精炼骨钉，挥舞了几下。刚开始时还有些别扭，但很快就如同练武多年的虫子一样运用自如，索罗马斯塔依稀可以辨认出贾维斯当年的惯用招式。<br/>
“报！政府军又再次攻过来了！”<br/>
索罗马斯塔微微一笑：“来得正好。瓦瑞尔，你负责指挥我们的人员，把那些企图摧毁我们文明的败类驱逐出我们的圣所！<br/>
“遵命！”<br/>
索罗马斯塔站在窗前，观望着底下的战斗。正如贾维斯之前所言，这次的冲锋更为猛烈，要是以前他们丝毫没有胜算。但如今不一样了。瓦瑞尔学习得很快，他现在已经能灵活地把武艺与平日所学的法术结合起来，一个瞬移到空中接着一记下劈，还没等对方缓过来又紧接一个魂力球置敌人于死地。有了贾维斯的军略，他们的部队不同往日，在瓦瑞尔的指挥下，巧妙的包抄、隐蔽的埋伏、战线的切断，没过多久，政府军便溃不成军，远方那些观望的贵族也坐不住了，惶恐逐渐在他们中蔓延。<br/>
是自己出场的时候了。索罗马斯塔带着剩余的法师悄无声息地飞过大军，来到了那些贵族的正前方。那些迟钝的家伙还在那一个命地想要看清楚战况，完全没注意到自己的头顶的高空正悬着一队虫。一个荒芜俯冲，凡西谢尔那张臭脸就出现在了索罗马斯塔的面前。<br/>
“你、你！来、来人啊！护驾！”凡西谢尔从他那天蛾绒座椅上翻了下去，惊声尖叫到。<br/>
泪城部队面对着突如其来的后方偷袭，也乱了阵脚。一时间，一些战士杂乱无章地攻了上来，而周围的那些贵族都惊叫着逃跑。<br/>
法师们很轻易地将冲过来的军队轰成了渣。索罗马斯塔叹了口气，唉，英勇的战士为了那些腐朽的家伙而毫无意义地送死，真是让人痛惜。在前后夹攻中，军队很快溃散，而那些贵族仍然在那没命地逃跑，显然平时日子过得太舒服了，连跑都跑不利索。索罗马斯塔示意自己的人员前去追击。<br/>
“让开！给我让开！”凡西谢尔肥胖明晃的身子在混乱中也清晰可见，他一边推到挡道的虫，一边往塔楼飞奔，以他的体型来说，这速度算挺快的了。<br/>
“不！”索罗马斯塔看到一个贵族被一位法师击中，在地上翻滚，“求你了，你想要什么？要吉欧吗？我都给你，都给你——啊！”<br/>
索罗马斯塔很高兴自己的这位追随者没有慈悲。他们不值得。<br/>
他一个奥术跃迁瞬移到前方，瞄准凡西谢尔一连发出了六发魂力球，其中两颗命中了他那金闪闪的身子，他一个琅跄栽在地上。索罗马斯塔缓缓飞到他跟前，宽大的披风随着灵魂的热浪摆动，宣告着谁才是这场斗争的胜利者。<br/>
他非常满意地看着凡西谢尔害怕得浑身发抖，露出了笑容：“你的无能正在葬送圣巢的未来，懦夫。但我将引领我们的文明走向不朽，你就好好看着吧。”<br/>
但凡西谢尔的回应出乎他的意料：“而你的残暴正在践踏圣巢的荣光，怪物。”<br/>
他本以为他会求饶的，想不到还有点骨气。但无所谓了。苍白的火光在索罗马斯塔指尖迸发，准备了结这腐朽的伪王。<br/>
但一把骨钉突然从旁边劈了过来，索罗马斯塔赶忙瞬移开，看到袭击者时，他简直不管相信自己的眼睛：“瓦瑞尔，你在干什么？”<br/>
瓦瑞尔的眼神十分惊恐，说：“大师，我不知道。我控制不住！”<br/>
索罗马斯塔回头一看，凡西谢尔已经不见了踪影。该死！<br/>
“为什么要救他，贾维斯？你不是也准备推翻他的吗？他不值得你的怜悯，也不值得救赎！”<br/>
瓦瑞尔不听使唤地投掷出他的精炼骨钉，利用奥术跃迁把它送到了索罗马斯塔的心口，幸好他反应快及时接住了，不然这一击很可能会将他毙命。<br/>
“瓦瑞尔，这是你的身体！是你的主意识！保持坚定，与他抗争！”<br/>
“保持坚定，保持坚定…”瓦瑞尔痛苦的捂住头不断重复道。终于，他的眼神恢复了澄澈。看来他成功战胜了内心的干扰。<br/>
索罗马斯塔把精炼骨钉递给了他，说：“欢迎回来，我的朋友。让我们继续未完成的壮举吧。”<br/>
尽管他们追击迅速，但先前和军队战斗的时间还是足以让大部分贵族连滚带爬地逃回他们的城区。“你，你不要过来！”逃回去的贵族迅速地把大门关得死死的，丝毫不顾还有同伴没来得及逃回来。<br/>
哼，怯懦的东西。这些所谓的上层阶级，根本没有资格成为见证新时代的精英。<br/>
瓦瑞尔问：“大师，现在怎么办？我们要把门轰开吗？”<br/>
索罗马斯塔摇了摇头：“不必了。让我们回去吧。”这些公子哥的思想充满了贪婪与腐败，他们的灵魂甚至还比不上那些他们瞧不起的平民，毫无利用价值。就让他们自生自灭吧。<br/>
索罗马斯塔把圣所的所有人员召集到大厅，在那里，他即将迎接他的飞升。虽然瓦瑞尔的失控已经彰显了副作用，但他有信心自己能克服。他站在灵魂融合机的平台上，面对熙熙攘攘的虫群，呼喊道：“我亲爱的朋友们，数年以来，我们为了治疗瘟疫的方法而煞费苦心。在这个过程当中，有无数虫子为之献出了宝贵的生命，一些是曾经和我们一同钻研的学者，一些是同样值得我们铭记的百姓。但他们的奉献并没有白费，如今，伟大的进化之法已展现在我们的面前。朋友们，让我们带着逝者的遗愿，去开拓崭新的时代，让我们肩负起传承文明的重任，去拥抱这光荣的进化吧！我们的梦想永恒，我们亦是如此！”<br/>
虫群沸腾起来，爆发出一阵欢呼。索罗马斯塔点头示意瓦瑞尔启动法术扭曲者的开关。<br/>
苍白的热浪在他周围翻腾，涌入他的身体。他可以听到，他们灵魂的呢喃：母亲哺乳的慈爱、恋人逝去的悲伤、帮扶弱者的自豪、直面死亡的淡然，这一切一切鲜活的记忆，涌入索罗马斯塔的精神，而他将带着它们，把王国延续下去。与之而来的，还有那磅礴的灵魂之力，那足以抵御瘟疫的能量。国王、军队、瘟疫、甚至是时间，现在，没有什么能阻碍他的梦想，没有什么能夺去他的不朽！<br/>
“现在，国王死了，王国陨落了…而我，永生不朽！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>